Spacing Out
by Cassandra's Paradox
Summary: Drabbles! Mal contemplates the many aspects of his relationship with Inara. Story request by tiksrouks. MalInara. R
1. Cake

This is a re-edit of a VERY old series of Firefly drabbles that I wrote nearly two years ago. Recent circumstances have made me… reconsider the possibilities with this. So, here goes!

**Disclaimer: JOSS IS THE BOSS!!! That is all.**

**Prompt: Cake**

* * *

Despite there being an entirely decorated and wholesome mound of protein sitting on the table, Malcolm Reynolds couldn't seem to pay attention to the impromptu birthday celebration.

Kaylee jabbered on and on about making birthdays special, and doing it for Simon, but Mal was entirely focused on the candlelight. The way it sent flickering shadows over all the contours of _her_ face. The way her eyes were crinkled in laughter. He was seated just right at the table, with her exactly across the cake from him, making it far easier to study her in the low light while maintaining his captainly interest in the cake itself.

The prospect of pseudo-chocolate icing had everyone itching to try the cake-creation except for Mal. The cake was long gone and unimportant, given the candlelit circumstances and the array of pure emotions running over Inara's face. And Mal couldn't seem to break away because Inara's emotions were rarely so pure, undiluted, and free. So, spacing out, he lapped up the display as much as he could.

Of course, he was jolted back into reality when he caught Jayne's wandering finger, making its way toward the cake as a seeming act of subterfuge. Mal slapped it away in a truly authoritative and overall captain-like manner.

And with that Inara grinned again. Her grinning laugh was infectous and Kaylee smilingly urged Simon to cut the first piece of his lovingly made cake. Of course, all happy, free moments come to an end at some point, so as the lights dimmed and the engine seemed to hiccup, Mal watched as Inara's mask set firmly into place. That was it for now, but the pure Inara would come out again sooner or later.

_It'll end up being later_, thought Mal as he ran through the ship to close the doors to the cargo bay. But even as he ran, he couldn't seem to shake off the sudden onset craving for a piece of chocolate cake.

* * *

Since these are drabbles, that's all you'll get for now. There isn't really much difference from the original story; same scene, same kind of lines. I just spread some parts out and extended them. I hope you enjoy, and please review! Next chapter will be up within a day!


	2. Skipping

This is for The Cheshire Riddler, who absolutely inspired me to rewrite and repost this. Thank you so much for being awesome and making me write again!

Remember, these are all pieces of Mal's mind.

**Prompt: Skipping.**

**

* * *

**

Mal watched River as they came to a shuddering halt on Haven. She had always had a very close connection with Shepherd Book, and at this point her entire being seemed to be thrumming with excitement.

The instant the doors of the bay opened, River leapt off of the ship, smiling one of the biggest smiles that anyone had seen in a long time. It was infectious.

Even Jayne looked happy to be on solid ground for once. It was probably more due to Book being on this specific patch of solid ground, but Jayne smiled. His smile went by unnoticed to everyone except Wash, who was staring at him with a sort of comically stunned amazement. Wash opened his mouth to make some comment on Jayne being _happy_, but he was cut off before he could utter even a single word.

"Cabin fever," stated Jayne gruffly. "Good to be off the gorram boat."

But Wash only smiled at him in a sort of 'I know exactly how you feel' way, linked his arms with Zoe, and set off towards the small town after River. Jayne harrumphed and followed.

The rest of the crew followed suit. Everyone seemed to be paired off for the walk, for the most part. Kaylee's bubbly personality was overflowing all over Simon, who seemed to be watching River's skipping dance through the meadow with a measure of brotherly pride and love. Wash and Zoe walked close to each other, grinning like fools. Jayne walked alone, but Mal could tell that he was happy to be there. Book and Jayne were always one of the closest pairs on the boat, despite their differences.

_Which leaves me to walk alone with my thoughts. _

Mal, true to mind, set off without anyone beside him. Seeing everyone else glowing in the open air made Mal feel... not angry, but perhaps a bit empty. The space beside him on the path to the village was empty. But it hadn't always been that way. There used to be someone who walked beside him even though he gave her every reason not to. It dabbled too much in the ways of the heart.

River skipped over to Book and laughed as she embraced him.

Kaylee lifted one of the children from the village into her arms.

The ways of the heart didn't seem so bad at this point. Eveyone seemed to have someone. _And I have no one. _Yes, he would have to find a way back to his heart somehow.

But coming upon Book, Mal grasped his hand, thankful for the wonderful distraction that would banish all those traitorous thoughts from his mind.

* * *

Yay, more extension! I'm happy to be making these longer and better. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
